


Rose-Colored Boy

by PeachyKeener



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming, iron man movies
Genre: American Football, Blackmail, F/M, Football, Homophobia, I promise this is mostly a fluffy au, It’s bc I’m predictable, M/M, Miscommunication, TW alcoholism, absolute nerd Harley keener, having said that, man I really hope people like this, me making a highschool au??, more tags to be added tho low key, nerdy peter Parker, sksksks, this is too many tags, those tags make it sound dark, tw child abuse, where peter Parker accidentally becomes great at football
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener
Summary: Peter snorted, “You both act like our lives are about to end.”“They are,” Harley exclaimed dramatically, throwing himself on top of Ned- who huffed, but wrapped his arms around the other boy and pretended to weep, “We’re going to high school. It’s all going to end! It’s all going to hell!”(HarleyPeter highschool au where Peter accidentally becomes part of a football team?? Maybe.)





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sksksks i really hope y’all like this!! I’ve had this idea in my head forever and want to preface it by saying majore time skips are represented through chats. This is not beta read so yeah. They’re about 14 at the start of this fic. 
> 
> Tw: mentioned child abuse 
> 
> Might change the tittle low key

Peter snorted, “You both act like our lives are about to end.” 

“They  _ are _ ,” Harley exclaimed dramatically, throwing himself on top of Ned- who huffed, but wrapped his arms around the other boy and pretended to weep, “We’re going to  _ high school.  _ It’s all going to end! It’s all going to hell!” 

“You’re ridiculous,” MJ rolled her eyes at the two boys on the bed and turned to Peter, “They’re ridiculous.” 

Peter held his hands up, in an ‘I surrender’ gesture, “We been knew that- but still. I don’t really get what the big deal is. It’s just high school-“ 

“The big deal,” Harley flailed dramatically, “Is that high school is high school!” 

“And highschool means new opportunities,” Ned nodded sagely, sitting up and adjusting Harley so that he was sitting on his lap, pouting, “Which means all of us are going to split up and not be friends and-“ 

“Oh no,” MJ muttered, “The horror.” 

He shot her a look, “ _ And  _ we’re going to dramatically become friends again in the middle of our senior year! And then go on a dramatic road trip where two of us fall in love-“ 

“My money’s on me and Ned-“ 

“Thank you Harley, I love you too,” Ned patted his head and shot Peter a grin, the dirty traitor. 

See Ned was the only person alive who knew that Peter was madly and desperately in love with Harley. And how could he not be? Harley was… Harley was like an ice cold coke on a summer day. He was amazing and good and awesome. He worked harder than god, and he was just… so… pretty. And Peter was only one boy, one very weak boy, who couldnt resist those blue eyes. 

And Ned knew this, the meanie was teasing him. 

MJ sighed, “Okay, okay calm down. None of us are falling in love,” She shot Harley a look, and Peter wondered what  _ that _ was about, “And none of us are going to magically start not being friends.” 

“Yeah,” Peter made his way to sit next to Ned, “Were all like best friends. We won’t just break away just because we’re in highschool- though we should try new things.” 

“Like,” Harley poked Ned’s ribs, leaning over to grin at Peter, “Ned here should finally ask Betty out.” 

“Yes,” MJ snorted, moving to sit on the other side of Ned, which Harley took as an invitation to stretch over her and put his feet in Peters lap, “I’ve been dying to see that.” 

Ned was red as a tomato, “She- she wouldn’t say yes!” 

“You don’t know that!” 

“Yeah, com'on Ned, you’re a catch!” 

“Plus,” MJ looked bored, but her eyes were mischievous, “She asked me if I would want to make a debate team with her- meaning that if you also joined you’d have plenty of time and ability to ask her out.”

“Are you using my love life as an excuse to start a debate team?” 

“Yes.” 

Peter snorted, “Okay-“ 

“And you’re all joining.” 

Harley raised his hand, “I’m going to be working after school so-“ 

“You’re excused,” MJ lightly hit his face, then turned her attention to the other boys on the bed, “You two however need to promise me to join.” 

“I promise-“ 

“I’ll promise if all three of you promise to help me ask out Betty!” Ned looked mortified but he said it anyway. 

Harley let out a laugh covering his face, “Dude! Of course we’ll help!” 

“Yeah,” Peter was trying to ignore how his hand was rubbing circles into Harley’s ankles, “You’ve been pinning after her since sixth grade- and I’m pretty sure she likes you too!” 

“Duh,” MJ nodded, resting her elbow on Neds shoulder, “Well always help.”

“See but this is what I was talking about,” Harley groaned, looking at Peter through his fingers, “Ned’s getting a girlfriend, MJ’s getting a debate team, you and I are about to be the only sane ones.” 

Ned made a noise of protest, but Peter just shrugged, “So we’re branching out.” 

“Branching out,” Harley protested, “Branching out would be like you joining the football team Peter.” 

A hush fell over the four friends and Peter could  _ see  _ the wheels turning in all three of their heads. MJ’s face was blank but he could see the grin starting to form at the very idea of Peter even attempting to try out. Ned, looked like he could barley contain his laughter at the idea. And Harley- Harley’s face was red as he grinned at Peter, which made every butterfly that he had been trying to beat down come right back up. 

Ned spoke first, “I dare you to do it.” 

“Fine,” Peter sighed, rolling his eyes, maybe just to break eye contact with Harley, “I won’t make it because I don’t even know how football works, but I’ll do it.”

“Then Harley also has to do something-“ 

“Nope,” He popped the ‘P’ and rolled off them and onto the floor, “I’m taking a few more shifts at Mel’s and I’m gonna try to get another job at the mall.” 

He brushed off his jeans, stretching a bit, unaware of the looks his three friends were sending each other. 

Peter knew Harley’s home life wasn’t the best. It wasn’t as bad as it had been in third grade when Peter moved from Queens to the small town of Rosehill in the upstate of New York. Back then, Harley used to come to school with bruises and black eyes and cigarette burns that are still scarred on the back of his freckled arms to this day. But Harley has been his first friend- and even more, he’d been Harley’s. It was through him that Harley had become friends with the rest of their small circle and now going into ninth, they were still friends. 

Things got drastically better in the Keener household when Jack Keener left- they had been in sixth grade. Harley hadn’t come to school for a week and they were so nervous but when they saw him again he had a broken arm and a wide grin. He looked like a weight had been lifted off his chest. But…

Harley finished stretching, “Anyway, I’m gonna be late to my shift at Mel’s- I’ll see y’all tomorrow!” 

And he walked out. Peter sighed, “Is anyone else worried about him taking too many shifts at the garage?” 

“Yeah,” MJ frowned slightly, “Abbie hasn’t said anything but she’s not looking to good these days either.” 

“Which is a bad sign- Harley makes sure Abbie is  _ always  _ okay.”

MJ motioned to Ned, as if emphasizing his point, “Exactly.” 

“I’m worried about him,” Peter admitted, “I don’t think he gets enough sleep- or eats enough- and I dunno.” 

“Normally I’d make fun of you for the obvious crush,” MJ contented to him, making Peter splutter and go red, “But I agree.” 

“Speaking of Peters obvious crush,” Ned hesitantly changed the topic, “Since you’re helping me ask out Betty should I try to help set up you and Harley?” 

Peter blinked, his face getting warmer by the second, “Harley’s not even into guys!” 

MJ looked like she wanted to say something but she must have thought better of it or something because she didn’t do anything but stand up, “Whatever- I’m gonna head out. See you nerds tomorrow- and don’t be late.” 

“And then there were two,” Peter muttered as MJ walked out of his room, but he looked at Ned, “Wanna watch Star Wars?” 

“Peter,” Ned flopped back, throwing up a thumbs up, “I thought you’d never ask.” 

  
  
  


 

**Nedward**

_ Okay what should I wear for our first day?  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ dude since when did u care??? _

 

**Please shut the fuck up**

_ Since Betty posted her schedule on her insta and Ned has six classes out of seven with her.  _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ Never have I ever been more glad that I’m just your internet friend and not someone who’s gonna have to witness that mess  _

 

**Nedward**

_ Why don’t you LOVE me Harry?! _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ because I only love one boy  _

_ Myself.  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ l i a r  _

 

**There’s a Beee**

_ Can y’all believe that Harry just lied to us like taht?  _

 

**Please shut the fuck up**

_ Smh  _

 

**Nedward**

_ No but seriously what should I wear  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ if u really wanna impress her wear nothing ;)))))  _

 

**Nedward**

_ NO  _

 

**There’s a Beee**

_ Harley, no!  _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ Harley yes _

 

**Please shut the fuck up**

_ Harley, yes  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ ;3 _

 

**Nedward**

_ I hate this fucking family  _

 

**There’s a Beee**

_ :(  _

 

**Nedward**

_ I only love one (1) person in this family  _

 

**There’s a Beee**

_ :)  _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ Anyway, while you guys are enjoying school I’ll be in Paris sipping away at some fancy drink and living my best life  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ arent you in france for school  _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ Stfu  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ Lmao yeah  _

_ also fun fact  _

_ peter is joining the football team  _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ Jadbksmdks rip Peters stability  _

 

**There’s a Beee**

_ :(  _

  
  


 

Midtown highschool was a weird place. 

For starters, it was the only highschool in Rosehill. That by itself wasn’t so weird but the fact that it had managed to piss off every other Towns high school  _ was  _ weird. For seconds, a highschool of only 400 people, had attracted Tony Stark. Now, he didn’t actually go by Tony  _ Stark  _ and everyone who asked, he would insist that his name was Tony  _ Cornbell,  _ but everyone in Town knew that Tony Cornbell was actually Tony Stark. Why a billionaire boy genius was in a highschool in the middle of nowhere, New York? No one could really say. 

What was even more weird is that Tony Stark- again, billionaire boy genius- was the wide receiver of the Midtown techs Avengers, the highschool football team. Which he really didn’t need to be doing- everyone knew Tony Stark had a full ride waiting for him at MIT. 

But Peter figured that it wouldn’t be a big deal- he’s probably never interact with the senior. Despite looking up to him for literally every single technology based thing the guy ever did, even Peter knew that the football team kept to their own and even when they weren’t on their own, they were surrounded by everyone else. 

Except Tony Stark was currently pacing by the doorway- much to the stares of the one coming freshman. 

Harley was hanging off Peter’s shoulders, because they had been bantering about something or another, but he pressed close and whispered, “What’s Tony Stark doing pacing in the doorway?” 

“No idea,” Peter was trying not to blush at how close Harley was, and settled for just wrapping an arm around the taller boys waist, “Let’s just roll with it.” 

MJ coughed, coming up next to them, “He looks distressed.” 

“Yeah,” Ned made his way to the other side of Peter, and Peter did a once over. 

“Ned-“ 

“Dude-“ 

“Ned,” Harley breathed, silencing his two friends, “You’re the best. Ever. I want you to know this.” 

Ned was in an ill fitting white button down, a black fedora, black jeans, and black sneakers. He looked like a mess. He deflated, “Is it that bad?” 

“It’s not bad,” Peter shuffled forward with a sympathetic grimanance, “It’s just not…” 

“Good. At all,” MJ deadpanned, linking her arm with Harley’s, pulling him away from Peters side. Peter kind of wanted to pout at the lack of warmth but let MJ pull Harley foreword just the same. MJ grinned evilly at him, but said nothing more. 

Harley, however, gasped dramatically, “He looks handsome!” 

“Which is Harley speak for, ‘everyone else is right and you look horrible but I’m attracted to ugly things’” MJ deadpanned, holding the door open for her friends, “But it's a good thing that Betty and Harley have the same exact taste in people.” 

Harley moved so he was walking backwards, facing them, “First of all, me and Betty have- oof!” 

“Hey kid,” Tony Stark caught Harleys before he fell, after he just ran into him, with a raised brow, “You should probably watch where you’re going-“ 

“Oh,” Harley squeaked, “Yep. Sorry.” 

MJ raised a brow, patting Harley’s back, “Sorry for Harley- he’s the village idiot.” 

“Harley? Keener?” 

“Um,” Harley blinked, as Peter and Ned both looked at him like he’d grown a third head because  _ why _ did Tony Stark know his name, “Yeah?” 

“You um,” Tony seemed to think on his words, “You work at Mel’s right?” 

He relaxed, “Oh yeah- why?” 

“How good are you with cars?” 

“Fairly,” Harley made a so-so motion trying to stay nonchalant in front of the teen that he knew had designed cars of his own, “Why?” 

Tony shrugged, “The team is trying to get to state, and I need an extra hand fixing up some cars. I can pay you triple what Mel is. You in?”

“Um,” Harley was flabbergasted but didn’t let it show beyond his tell tale red face and fidgeting from foot to foot, “Yes? Hell yes? I’m so in?” 

“Oh yeah- speaking of state-“ Ned grinned at Peter and then looked back at Tony, “Our friend Peter here is trying out for football- any advice?” 

Tony raised a brow, scanning the shorter boy up and down, “What are you going for?” 

“Uh, oh- um,” Peter was panicking so he said the only football thing he knew, “I’m going for quarterback.” 

All of his friends were snorting, and Peter felt like strangling each and every one of them, but Tony just smiled, “Good luck then. Tryouts are today after school.” 

“Thanks-“

“Anyway,” Tony moved away slightly, “Harley, if you come to try outs with Peter, I’ll give you more details on working with me.” 

And Tony Stark- sorry,  _ Cornbell- _ swaggered away leaving four slightly- majorially- stunned freshman in his wake. 

“We should,” MJ broke the silence, “We should probably go to class.” 

“Yeah,” Ned nodded, “I hope Betty likes my hat.”

“I bet she will.” 

“No, Harley,” Peter shook his head grinning, “I don’t think she will.”

MJ snorted, “Like you would know what she likes- maybe she’s into fedoras.” 

“I hate,” Ned was muttering, walking forward, “Everyone in this family.” 

  
  
  


 

**The Mechanic**

_ ugh eguene is in my first period  _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ Eugene? _

 

**Please shut the fuck up**

_ A- Harry isn’t it night there  _

_ B- gross  _

_ C- Eugene = Flash but Harley calls him by his first name because he’s wack  _

 

**Nedward**

_ Gross Flash’s gross  _

_ Also!!!!!!!!!!!!!  _

_ Betty likes my hat and sat next to me before her friends asked her to move and she  _ _ apologized  _ _ and said she wanted to sit with me but she couldn’t I’m!!!!!!  _

 

**There’s a Beee**

_ That’s great!  _

_ Well it sucks she moved  _

_ But still great!!  _

_ Also- Is Flash hitting on you again Harley?  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ yall know it  _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ Gross but also,,,,,  _

_ @MJ shut up you whore  _

 

**Please shut the fuck up**

_ Bitch  _

 

**There’s a Beee**

_ S t o p  _

 

**Nedward**

_ Guys class is about to start  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ So?  _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ Pay attention in class  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ Nah  _

 

**There’s a Beee**

_ :(  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ okay  _

 

**There’s a Beee**

_ :) _

 

**Please shut the fuck up**

_ Whipped  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ die  _

  
  


 

Listen, Peter didn’t know how to play football. He did know that you had to like- run and throw the ball and stuff. And not get tackled. He had a feeling that was important. 

The actual rules of the game eluded him, and he wasn’t sure exactly what he was trying out for but he knew he was in fact trying out for something. Someone else- he thinks it was Clint Barton- helped him get into shoulder pads, and get the football gear into place. But now that he was out on the field he only had one thought in mind: he couldn’t embarrass himself right now. 

Not only because the entire football team seemed to take a particular interest in him, but because  _ Harley  _  was watching. Which shouldn’t send shivers down his spine- but listen, how was he supposed to concentrate knowing that was routing for him? Even more how was he supposed to concentrate when  _ Flash Thompson  _  was talking about how he was gonna get Varsity and kept looking over to Harley- who to his credit looked annoyed at Flash’s blatant attempts at flirting. 

Which it wasn’t like Flash even had a chance. It’s just that… something about it made Peters blood boil, and his face hot, and an uncomfortable angry feeling settle in his gut. His aunt liked to say he always was a green eyed monster, but he didn’t think it was jealousy. Jealousy wasn’t as deep as the hatred that he felt when Flash Thompson flirted with his crush. 

Tony came to rest next to him, eyes narrowing when he saw Flash flexing at Harley’s direction, “Is he always like that?” 

“Who Flash?” Peter muttered darkly, feeling insecure in his football pads, “Yeah, pretty much.” 

“That’s-“

“Annoying? Aggravating? Enraging? Mind boggling awful? The worst? Not even worth getting mad about but somehow the most infuriating thing?” 

Tony's observing eyes turned to him, “You like Harley don’t you?” 

“What?” Peter spluttered, face reddening in a different way from the angry red it had been, “What would make you think- why would you-“ 

“You’re a bit obvious.” 

“Oh no,” Peter deflated, “I’ve been told I’m very obvious.” 

“Well,” Tony shrugged, looping an arm around the smaller boy, “I think you're doing miles better than this Flash guy. If I were you I’d do everything in my power to keep him  _ away _ from Harley.” 

“Well-“ 

Tony snapped his fingers as if realizing, “You know what you need?” 

“What?”

“To impress him,” Tony caught a ball that one of his team mates- maybe James Barnes- threw in their direction, and shoved it in Peters hands, “Just throw this ball to Steve.” 

Peter nodded. 

Internally, of course, Peter was panicking. He had never even  _ held _ a football, let alone  _ threw  _ one. But he kinda now had something to prove. 

Luckily he actually did know who Steve was- and Steve was… Steve Rogers, Captain of the Football team, was standing on the complete other side of the field. Peter felt his stomach drop, knowing he would probably fail. He gripped the ball, shuffling back and closing his eyes. 

He threw blind. 

Harley made a happy noise from the sidelines, and Peter glanced at him, but Harley was starting back at him, giving him a thumbs up. Tony clasped his shoulder, whistling, “Dude if all your throws were that perfect you’ll fly by these tryouts.” 

On the other side of the field, Steve Rogers stood, holding a ball. He got ready to throw back.

Peter caught it with an ease he didn’t know he had. He blinked once. Then twice. And threw the ball back in another perfect spiral. 

Huh.

The coach blew the whistle, and all those trying out huddled back up. Huh. 

  
  
  
  


 

**The Mechanic**

_ Everything I  _ _ know _ _ has been a lie  _

_ Peter Parker is a football god.  _

 

**There’s a Beee**

_ Sksksksksks I’m not!  _

 

**Please shut the fuck up**

_ Ooop Harley is using proper capitalization _

_ You must have really impressed him  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ MJ I’ll kill you  _

 

**Nedward**

_ Wait so he did good??  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ He was better than Steve fucking Rogers!  _

 

**There’s a Beee**

_ Harley!!! Stop!!! Exadurating!!  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ It was insane.  _

_ I’m betting BIG MONEY that he makes it.  _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ When do you guys find out??  _

 

**There’s a Beee**

_ Friday- I doubt I made it  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ Bet.  _

  
  
  


 

Friday morning came in no short time, and Peter felt… actually nervous. These tryouts were just a dare, he had no real stake. Yet… 

It was all Harley had been talking about, Peter making the team. He was so excited. He was living for it. Peter hadn’t even known that Harley  _ liked _ football so much- but he was totally enamored with it. He didn’t even talk about how Tony Stark had asked him to help fix cars starting that weekend- he only talked about how cool and amazing it was that Peter was going to make the team. And he really didn’t wanna disappoint Harley. 

At the same time- he had no idea how football worked. 

He genuinely didn’t know any of the rules- he didn’t know how to toss or punt or kick or all the things that people said he was so good at. He didn’t feel like he was good at them. 

But as he went to the bulletin board Friday morning to check to see if he made it, he found that he had in fact made it.

He, Peter Parker, a freshman who knew absolutely nothing about football or how to play it, got Varsity Quarterback. 

He blinked, “What the fu-“


	2. Stark’s Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark was planning something.
> 
> He had been planning something since his sophomore year of highschool- since he had found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m WILDIN and my HEAD HURTs And I just wanna get to the next chapter I’m so excited for it 
> 
> Please love this chapter I beg 
> 
> Also I didn’t reread this because yeah so errors are my own and I’m so sorry

Tony Stark was planning something. 

He had been planning something since his sophomore year of highschool- since he had found out. 

So it wasn’t like he didn’t know he had bastard brothers out there- Howard was a  _ slut _ and slept with any pretty thing that looked even remotely interested in him. There were probably armies of Howard Starks kids. But there was only  _ one _ that Tony himself knew about. That Howard knew about. 

Harley Keener, bastard son of Howard Stark and a woman named Audrey Keener, was Tony Stark’s little brother. 

And Tony knew that for anyone else in the world, this would be one of those things to shrug off. But he’d lived his life thinking he was an only child who would never amount to anything and he’d always wanted to be a big brother- in fact it had taken Howard beating him when he was ten to stop him from saying he wanted a little brother. And now he  _ had one.   _

So despite how stupid it might have been Tony wanted to get to know his little brother. So he asked Anna and Jarvis to help him with a little… scheme. They agreed of course- anything to get the sixteen year old boy out of the household that treated him with a heavy hand. And the next summer, they went up to Rosehill, New York, and helped build a house- something big but homey, with a lab for Tony to build, and a kitchen for Jarvis to cook, and a huge Garden for Anna. 

He was pretty sure everyone in town knew that Tony Cornbell didn’t exist and that his name was Tony Stark but no one seemed to care. He loved that Rosehill was like that. That it would just keep your secrets and accept your flaws. And Tony grew to fall in love with the town. 

Though, he never forgot his mission. He just had no idea how to go up to Harley and talk to him. 

‘Hey Harley, you’re the bastard son of Howard Stark! I’m your big brother!’ 

For some reason he had the feeling that just coming out and saying it like that would be a bad idea. As much as he wanted to be a part of Harley’s life he also  _ did  _ understand that he was weird. 

So the first year he just… observed. 

Harley Keener was brighter than anyone else his age- it seemed ‘super genius’ was genetic. At thirteen he was already working at Mel’s Garage fixing cars, and from what Tony understood it had been a few years since he started. Child labor- fun. But if it gave Harley a place to build, Tony was fine with it. 

Otherwise, Harley seemed… happy. He had a little sister- Abbie- who even though Tony didn’t know and had no actual relation too he was determined that if she wanted she could be part of the Stark family. It was so weird- Tony felt protective over two kids that he really didn’t know all that well. Didn’t know at all. But he wanted to. He wanted to be a big brother. 

Harley also hung out with the same three kids- Peter Parker, Ned Leeds, and Michelle Jones. He didn’t know any of them but he was going to get to know Peter pretty well- kid made varsity quarterback.

“Can you believe,” Clint seethed, “That a freshman got varsity?”

They were sitting at Steve’s place, all in a circle talking about football. Steve grinned at his friend, “Did you  _ see _ him at try outs?” 

“I mean…” Clint shrugged, “Yeah, but at the same time… a freshman on Varsity hasn’t been heard of-“ 

“Since our lovely Captain?” Tony hummed, throwing a wink at Steve, who turned cherry pink. He wondered what  _ that  _ was all about, “He was impressive though.” 

“And we do need someone to replace Peter.” 

Bucky made a face, “What’s up with quarterbacks and the name Peter?” 

“Peter Quill, Peter Parker,” Sam shrugged, resting an arm on his boyfriends shoulder, “Just kind of how it is.”

“Besides,” Natasha stood up, reaching over Clint to grab a coke, “He seemed like he knew what he was doing.” 

“No he didn’t-“ 

“Okay so maybe he seemed clueless. He still made the team.” 

“I think he’s brilliant,” Tony pipped up, “Doesn’t know shit about football, but brilliant.” 

“He’s good at it all yeah.” 

“Good?” T’challa rolled his eyes, “The kid was perfect. He can throw better than half of us. I think it’s fair that he got varsity.” 

Tony pointed at the running back, “Kitty Cat is right- he may not know how to play but he sure  _ can  _ play.” 

“Man, you bring a Cat to practice one time and no one ever forgets it.” 

“ _ One time? _ Try  _ three.”  _

“Tony- shut up!” 

“Com’mon Stark,” Clint rilled his eyes, “Leave his Kittieness alone.” 

Tony shook his head with a grin, “How many times do I have to tell you- as much as I wish I was that devilishly handsome fiend Tony Stark, I’m unfortunately just plane old Tony Cornbell.” 

“Uh huh,” Buck rolled his eyes, “And I’m Sgt. James Barnes best friend of Captain America himself and the best damn sniper of all time.” 

“Well nice to meet you Sgt. Barnes,” Tony grinned as Steve made noises of protest at the obvious and blanant reference to the comic book he was writing, “I’m still Tony Cornbell.” 

All of his friends exchanged looks, and Tony knew they had him figured out. They all eventually seemingly shrugged it off, and Steve spoke again, “You guys are harassing me about that damned comic book.”

“You’re the one who made a comic book based on your friends.” 

Steve colored, “You should wait till I get to the second one- The Avengers.” 

The group of seniors quieted, before bursting out into a roar of words, “Dude!” 

“You’re naming it after our football team?!” 

“You are aware how lame that is right?” 

“That’s  _ wicked _ !”

“Do I finally get to be a part of it?” 

Steve ignored everyone, “Yeah I’m putting you in as The Black Widow- a deadly spy assassin lady.” 

“Nice,” Natasha’s mouth quirked up, the only sign she actually enjoyed the joke. Tony shivered and- not for the first time- wondered if she actually was a super spy. Would certainly make sense. 

“It’s gonna have,” Steve glanced at him, “Tony Stark-“ 

“ _ Cornbell! _ ” 

“-as Iron Man, and Sam Wilson-“ 

“See now I just think he’s getting lazy with the names-“ 

“As the falcon, and Sgt. Barnes returns as the winter soldier-“ 

“Ooh shiny new name-“ 

“-And it all takes place in this century.” 

“Wait,” T’Challa made a time out sign, “How are Cap and Barnes in this century when they were just fighting Nazi’s?” 

Steve shrugged, “Spoilers.” 

“Lame,” Tony sighed, shuffling off the couch, “But I look foreword to reading it.” 

“Oh yeah- What should Parker’s Superhero form be?” 

“What- Tony hasn’t given him a nickname yet?” 

“Nah, I’ve been calling him kid.” 

“Two weeks and no nickname,” Clint shook his head, “One might think something was wrong.” 

“Nothing wrong,”  _ Just actually talking to my younger brother and bonding with him over cars and stuff,  _ “Just busy.” 

He shrugged away from his friends, going to move away, “And I’ve been thinking about calling him… hmm…. Spider-Man.” 

“You’re giving an arachnophobe the nickname Spider-Man?” 

“Why not,” he shrugged, “Now I got to get out of here- Anna wants me home for dinner.” 

  
  


 

**The New Winter Soldier**

_ So.  _

_ I just read Steve’s comic book draft for how we get to the 21st century.  _

_ What the FUCK.  _

 

**Is a falcon a hawk**

_ Lmao how bad is it  _

 

**Black Widow Baby**

_ What he do?  _

 

**Not a Stark**

_ lemme guess  _

_ it’s so dark and terrible youre questioning your friendship with him  _

 

**O’ Captin my Captin**

_ Its not THAT bad  _

 

**Bird boy**

_ Oh no what he do  _

 

**The New Winter Soldier**

_ He gave me up to Hydra! What the fuck Steve!  _

 

**Is a falcon a hawk**

_ DHJABDKSNF WHY THE FUCK  _

 

**Not a Stark**

_ WGDJABKRNSJTNWKRN  _

_ DUDE  _

_ ISNT BUCKY JEWISH  _

 

**The New Winter Soldier**

_ YEAH  _

_ WHY DID YOU GIVE ME UP TO A NAZI ORGINIZATION  _

 

**O’ Captin my Captin**

_ BECAUSE PLOT REASONS GOD FUCKING DAMMIT  _

 

**Black Widow Baby**

_ Language  _

 

**Bird boy**

_ Language.  _

 

**Not a Stark**

_ language  _

 

**Is a falcon a hawk**

_ Language!  _

 

**The New Winter Soldier**

_ Language stevie  _

 

**O’ Captin my Captin**

_ One fucking time!  _

  
  
  


“Hey Tony?” 

Tony glanced up, flashing a grin at Harley, “Yeah kid?” 

“Do you mind if I invite Abbie over?” He looked Relaxed, but his hands were fidgeting- something tony had quickly realized was some what of a nervous tick in the boy, “She’ll stay good and quiet she just- we can’t really-“ 

“No explanation needed,” Tony tried not to let his excitement at prospect at meeting his little sister show on his face, “Want me to ask Anna to set another place at the table?” 

Harley’s hands stilled back onto the wrench, “Yeah, that’d be nice- if it’s not too much trouble!” 

“I doubt it will,” Tony shrugged, tightening a screw on the engine he was designing, “Anna adores you a lot- and she’s only known you for about a week. I bet she’ll dawn over this sister of yours instantly.” 

“Really?” 

“Oh yeah- Anna always wanted a girl, but got stuck taking care of me-“ 

“No, no,” Harley grinned at him, and Tony felt like he was looking in a mirror. A blond blue eyed freshman mirror, but a mirror none the less, “Anna adores me?” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “I mean yeah-“ 

“Makes sense when she had to deal with  _ you  _ growing up.”

“Hey now,” Tony shot him a playful glare, “Whos the one who introduced you two in the first place?” 

Truth be told, he was ecstatic that Anna and Harley got along so well. 

Anna Jarvis was probably the one who raised him even more than Edwin Jarvis had. He loved Maria- he really did. But she hasn’t wanted to be a mother. She had wanted to be a free spirit- but she married too soon with  _ Howard Stark _ of all people, and now she spent most of her days starring out windows. At what life could have been. 

So Anna was the one Tony came to every time he scrapped his knees or had a nightmare or a bad day. And Anna in turn coddled Tony like the prince she felt he was. Of course she still scolded him- after all how could you not scold a kid like Tony had been? But she loved Tony and Tony loved her. 

And now her and Tony’s little brother got on like a wildfire- he was estatic about that. 

Harley pulled him out of his thoughts, “So… hows football?”

“You know nothing about football do you?” 

“No,” Harley sighed, “Absolutely nothing.” 

“And…?” 

“And my  _ best friend  _ is varsity quarterback,” Harley looked away from him, eyes focused on the machine he was working on, “I kinda wanna be able to talk to him about it, support him y’know?” 

“Trust me kid, I don’t think Peter will want to talk about football,” Tony smiled at Harley’s crush- the kid was more obvious than Peter himself, “Unless it’s to complain about conditioning. Coach Fury is really going hard on him.”

“Oh?” 

“Trying to take a skinny nerd and make him a buff football player is hard,” Tony rolled his eyes, putting down his tools, “Trust me, I would know, he did it to me last year- Peters probably just going to moan and groan about how much everything hurts.” 

Harley snorted, “He is a skinny nerd isn’t he?” 

“Not for long.” 

“Ominous.” 

_ “Truthful.” _

“To-mate-o, to-mah-to.” 

“Nerd,” Tony snorted, making his way to the sink in his lab, washing off the motor oil, “Greasy nerd.” 

“I am not greasy!” 

“It’s all over your face and clothes,” Tony motioned to him, “You know Anna won’t let you upstairs like that.” 

Harley stuck his tongue out, but got distracted before he could retaliate, reading his phone, “Hey Abbie’s here.” 

“Let’s go great the gremlin then,” Tony grinned, tossing Harley a rag, “She is a gremlin right?” 

“Oh yeah- the gremliniest gremlin to ever gremlin. The only person who was ever more gremlin than her is Harry- er, my internet friend. Though he’s more a goblin.” 

 

They made their way upstairs, and Anna called, “Tony darling? There's someone at the door, would you mind-?” 

“I got it, Anna,” he called, pushing Harley towards the kitchen door, “Harley’s gonna help you set the table.” 

“I will-“

“Ah,” Anna smiled from the kitchen door, her accent thick as her smile, “Thank you so much, Harley!” 

“Yeah it’s, um,” Harley shifted towards the door, “It’s no problem- what are y’all having for dinner tonight?” 

“ _ We,” _ Anna emphasized the word, trying to convey in all ways but literal that she considered Harley one of her kids, “Are having a roast- though Edwin made a cruembrule for desert.” 

Tony pulled away from the kitchen, heading to the door. He opened it to a twelve year old girl, who looked like a carbon copy of her brother, “Hey.”

“Howdy,” she shifted nervously, tugging at the straps of her backpack, “Thank you for letting me come over-“ 

“It’s no problem,” He motioned in, “We’re just about to have dinner- so I hope you’re hungry, Anna’s a great cook-“ 

She nodded moving in, taking off her backpack at the door and placing it by the couch, taking in the large rooms. She hummed, “Yeah, Harley’s mentioned it before.” 

“Tony, dear,” Anna called again, walking out, “Will you tell Edwin to come in from the garden- oh? Who’s this?” 

“Abbie- uh,” Abbie steppes forward, sticking her hand out, “Abbie Keener, ma’am.” 

“Ma’am!” She pulled the shorter girl into a hug, “That’s nonsense! You can call me Anna, darling!” 

“Yes ma’a- Anna,” Abbie smiled, relaxing more in the presence of the kind older woman, “Thank you for letting me join y’all for dinner.” 

“It’s no problem, darling,” She motioned with her hands, “Any sister of Harley’s is welcome here!” 

“I’m his only sister-“ 

“Well  _ you _ are always welcome here,” Anna grinned, “Now, go wash up- dinner is about to be served!” 

Abbie obligeied the older woman, and Anna pulled Tony into a quick a brief hugs, “How are you holding up?” 

“I’m great, Anna,” He took her hands in his and squeezed them, “Thank you so much- for everything.” 

“Oh, darling Tony,” She cooed at him, in the same way she had been doing since he was five, “I adore you. Now go get Edwin in from the garden.” 

  
  


By the time that he had found Jarvis and led him back to the kitchen, Harley, Abbie, and Anna were in high spirits talking about everything in nothing. Tony felt as though he finally had a real family, as Jarvis went in and kissed Anna’s forehead, greatin Abbie and rustling Harley’s hair. Even if Harley never knew that he and Tony were  _ actually  _ brothers, he hoped Harley thought of him like one. 

For now, though, he joined the banter and ate the food. 

  
  
  


**O’ Captin my Captin**

_ Should we add Peter to this chat  _

 

**Is a falcon a hawk**

_ I mean. He’s part of the team?? So yuh.  _

 

**Not a Stark** _ added  _ **(B)eter (B)arker**

 

**(B)eter (B)arker**

_ What  _

_ What is this  _

 

**The New Winter Soldier**

_ Varsity football chat  _

 

**(B)eter (B)arker**

_ Why- why am I here?  _

 

**O’ Captin my Captin**

_ You’re part of the team?  _

 

**(B)eter (B)arker**

_ Right but like  _

 

**Bird boy**

_ Do you not wanna be part of the team?  _

 

**Kit Cat**

_ Stop Harassing The Freshman  _

 

**Not a Stark**

_ THE KING HATH SPOKEN  _

 

**O’ Captin my Captin**

_ Peter,,,, you’re apart of the team so you’re apart of the groupchat.  _

 

**(B)eter (B)arker**

_ Right but like  _

 

**Not a Stark** _ changed  _ **(B)eter (B)arker** _ to  _ **Spidey**

 

**Not a Stark**

_ :)  _

 

**The New Winter Soldier**

_ Who the fuck gave him admin rights?  _

 

**Not a Stark**

_ :D  _

 

**Not a Stark** _ changed  _ **The New Winger Soldier** _ to  _ **A Bottom**

 

**A Bottom**

_ I will kill you, Stark  _

 

**Not a Stark**

_ :(  _

_ Also,,,,, are you,,, illiterate or something?  _

 

**Is a falcon a hawk**

_ Yeah he is  _

 

**A Bottom**

_ I’ll kill you  _

 

**Is a falcon a hawk**

_ Do it no balls  _

 

**Bird boy**

_ You guys have such a loving relationship  _

 

**Not a Stark** _ changed  _ **Is a falcon a hawk** _ to  _ **Bucky’s top Bitch**

 

**Bucky’s top Bitch**

_ Show of hands who here wants to kill tony?  _

 

**Not a Stark**

_ *raises hands*  _

 

**O’ Captin my Captin**

_ TONY NO  _

 

**Black Widow Baby**

_ It is three AM.  _

_ Go. The. Fuck. To. Sleep.  _

 

**(B)eter (B)arker**

_ Hi Natasha!!  _

 

**Black Widow Baby**

_ Hi Peter!  _

 

**(B)eter (B)arker**

_ :D  _

 

**Black Widow Baby**

_ Everyone else, go the fuck to sleep.  _

  
  
  
  


“Hey,” A voice called form the crowd of people, “Hey Tony wait up!” 

He paused, turning to face James Rhodes, “Rhodey- what’s up?” 

“The usual,” he friend shrugged, “But I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me and Pepper this weekend-“ 

“And third wheel you guys date? No thanks.” 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, fist bumping some random freshman in a JORTC uniform as he walked, “It’s not a date if were inviting you to hang out.” 

“Exactly,” Pepper joined them, squeezing her way in between her friend and her boyfriend, and linking arms with both, “It’s been forever since all three of us hung out.” 

_ Yeah,  _ Tony thought to himself,  _ there’s a reason for that.  _

“So are you in?” 

“Of course I’m in,” Tony rolled his eyes, trying not to look at the two most beautiful people in school, “But for now I got to get to First- you know Fury hates it when I’m late.” 

And he walked away, not looking at their faces. 

There was a reason he was avoiding them. It was a damned good reason too. It was one he didn’t even like to think about. He had fallen for both of them, as they fell for each other. 

It was the Stark curse to fall in love with beautiful people. 

The difference between him and his father though, was that Tony stayed in love. With both of them. He stayed in love with both of his best friends because he was dumb and stupid and a bi disaster on his best days; so an absolute mess on his worst. And while he was falling in love with them, they were falling in love with each other. Go figure. 

It  _ sucked.  _

Hence him avoiding them. 

It wasn’t like he  _ wanted _ to avoid them- as much as he loved his football friends they weren’t his best friends, he didn’t have the same connection to them as he did with Pepper and Rhodey- he just  _ was  _ avoiding them. It was miserable. He was miserable. 

On the bright side of things, it’d been a few days since the first time Abbie had come over, and every night she came back. She adored Anna, and her and Tony found that they liked the same kind of books. Jarvis and her got on like a wildfire as well- she came by more than Harley half the time, just to talk to the Jarvises. 

Tony’s scheme of getting younger siblings was way easier than he thought.

He turned the corner and paused because - what the fuck. 

Harley was by his locker, shaking with anger, he fist curled into Tiberius Stone’s Shirt. He surged forward, “Harley- Harley!” 

He pulled away from Ty like he had been  _ burnt _ and looked away from everyone, “Tony.” 

“What the hell,” He clasped Harley’s shoulder, looking at Ty, “What the fuck did he do, Harls?” 

“Yeah _Harls_ ,” Ty smirked, “What did I do?” 

Harley looked like he wanted to spit, “Nothing. You did nothing.” 

He jerked away from Tony and stormed away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sksks tell me what you think!! 
> 
> You can hit me up at Peachy-Keener


	3. Love, Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t like no one knew he was gay. It wasn’t like that. MJ knew and Abbie knew. They both knew he was gay- and they both supported him. And it wasn’t like his friends were homophobic- MJ was trans and a lesbian, Harry was Bi, and so was Peter. Ned was their only straight friend and yet- yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Kate for helping me write this chapter!! Check out her story We Were Just kids (When We Fell In Love)!! 
> 
> TW for homophobia, mentioned child abuse, and mentioned alcoholism, and a panic attack

“You know, I have a gay cousin.”

Harley looked at Tiberius Stone, raising an eyebrow, “And?” 

“I just thought you would like to know,” He grinned at Harley, a sleazy grin that put him on edge, “You two have so much in common.” 

Harley blinked. And blinked again.  _ Fuck.  _ What the fuck- what the fuck- there’s no way he knew, “Like…?” 

“You’re both fags, for starters.” 

Harley flinched back. He hated that word. He had hated that word since his father used it as an excuse to beat him half to death- he swallowed. Not a good time to start thinking about that. He shook his head, trying to play it off nonchalantly, “That’s not a very nice word- and it wouldn’t matter because I’m not gay.” 

“You sure?” He raised an eyebrow, “Because otherwise your discord messages to Michael would be very weird.” 

He froze. What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. He took a deep breath,  _ “Her _ name is  _ Michelle _ you dumb fuck.” 

“Relax,” he rolled his eyes, stepping into Harley’s space and looping an arm around his shoulders, “I don’t care about your little girlfriend- good on her for being brave enough to come out, yattah yattah- oh! That’s wrong! She’s not your girlfriend, because you’re gay.” 

“I’m not-“ 

“Don’t deny it Keener, I have screenshots.”  it- I’ve got the screenshots to prove it.”

What. The. Fuck. 

“You’ve got- you’ve got what?” 

“I’ve got the screenshots,” He smirked, moving his face close to Harleys, “From a certain conversation you had with your dear friend.”

Harley went completely still. His eyes fixed on a point above Tiberius’s shoulder, unblinking. Tiberius moved even closer, his breath hot and rancid on Harley’s skin. 

“And your other friend? The little quarterback? The new star of Midtown?” he spat, his words dripping with venom. Harley’s heart turned to ice, slowly shattering. No, please, no, he can’t lose him, Tiberus couldn’t do this, oh god, “I bet there’s some info in those screenshots that he would, uh, appreciate.”

“Stay the fuck away from him,” Harley said dangerously, his voice low and threatening. His dad had taught him some tricks after all, huh? And even though his skin was crawling he spat it out, “Stay the fuck awway from him or I swear to god-” 

Tiberius laughed darkly. “What, you don’t want your best friend to know that you’re in love with him?” He mocked. The ice shards in Harley’s chest slowly began to reform with every word the bully spoke. “You don’t want him to know? That you, Harley Keener, are a cock sucking fag who’s in love with him?”

The ice had crysallized into something new, born of anger and hatred. Harley snapped.

He pushed against Tiberius, spinning him and shoving him against the lockers using the momentum he had generated, causing a hiss of pain. Harley twisted his hand into Tiberias’s shirt. “Don’t. Fucking. Say. That. To. Me. And stay the fuck away from Peter.” 

He stared unflinchingly into Tiberius’s eyes, anger burning hot. Tiberius stared back, his pale eyes concealing a hint of fear. A rush of triumph ran through Harley’s veins- truimph that made him feel sick, but he savored the fear in the other boys eyes, and then he heard someone call his name. 

“Harley-Harley!” 

Harley quickly let go of Tiberius shirt, stepping away and not meeting Tony’s eyes. “Tony,” he acknowledged quietly. Tony’s hand came down on his shoulder. 

“What the hell?” Tony asked. “What the fuck did he do, Harls?”

Harley looked up, meeting Tony’s eyes for a split second. He half-considered the truth. Tony would understand. He knew Tony- Tony was like a brother to him at this point. Tony  made sure that he ate, and made sure he did his homework. Tony was to him what he was to Abbie after only a few weeks. Tony would understand. Tony wouldn’t judge him. Tony-

Tiberuis’s voice was mocking, “Yeah,  _ Harls _ ? What’d I do?”

Harley swallowed, biting the inside of his cheek to stop the tears from falling.

“Nothing. You did nothing.” 

And he left, his eyes focused on the ground as the tears started.

It wasn’t like no one knew he was gay. It wasn’t like that. MJ knew and Abbie knew. They both knew he was gay- and they both supported him. And it wasn’t like his friends were homophobic- MJ was trans and a lesbian, Harry was Bi, and so was  _ Peter _ . Ned was their only straight friend and yet- yet. 

He wasn’t ready. 

He  _ wasn’t  _ ready. 

He wasn’t ready to be out. 

Harley wasn’t ready to be out to anyone but Abbie and MJ- he just wasn’t. Maybe it was the memories of all the times his father had said that him being gay was the reason fro one of his numerous beatings, maybe it was becuase that was his buisness and no one elses. Maybe it didn’t matter. After all, everyone was allowed to come out to who they want and when they want.

And Harley wasn’t ready to be out. 

And he wasn’t ready for Peter to know. He really wasn’t ready for that. 

Peter- perfect, wonderful, smart, stunning peter- couldn’t know. He couldn’t know that Harley was in love with him. It would ruin everything. It would ruin their friendship, their bond, everything. It would fuck everything over and up- because Harley wasn’t supposed to catch  _ feelings  _ for someone as good and amazing as Peter. Someone who thought of Harley as a best friend and nothing more. Someone who was going place- someone who was clever- someone who was on the football team- could never like someone like  _ him.  _

He wasn’t- he wasn’t- he wasn’t- he was nervous and angry and upset and being fucking blackmailed or fucking something. He couldn’t breath and he wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready-

He found himself in the boys bathroom, dry heaving over a toliet- all he could remeber were his dads fist. The feeling od being the family queer. Ty pressed against him, threatening him. He couldn’t breath. Oh god. Oh god he couldn’t breath. 

He was choking, dying, and he couldn’t breath- he wanted to scream wanted to sob- he didn’t know- he coulnd’t breath- he wasn’t  _ ready.  _

Strong arms looped around his waist, “Hey, hey, Harley- its okay, shh, shh, its okay Harley, I’ve got you.” 

“I cant-” His voice sounded wrecked but he still couldn’t breath, “I can’t-” 

“I know its hard,” The boy soothed, hands coming to rub circular motions into his back, “I know you’re upset and panicking. Can you take a deep breath for me?” 

He did, but it was shaky and the fucking sobbing wouldn’t stop. 

“You’re doing so good Harls-” 

_ “Yeah,  _ **_Harls_ ** _? What’d I do?” _

He let out another deep sob, the panic coming back full force becasue Tiberius was going to tell everyone- oh fuck his mom would kick him out if she didn’t kill him- and fuck- fuck Peter couldn’t know, Peter couldn’t know- 

“Okay, so no Harls,” He could barley hear the other boy over the sounds of his sobs, “Shh, shh, come on, Harley, baby, come on, its okay.” 

He felt numb and broken and overwhelmed all at once and he felt like he wanted to  _ die-  _

“Listen to my heartbeat-” He leaned into the other boy, relishing in the calm noisies of a steady pace, “Do you think you can match my breathing, baby?” 

Harley couldn’t nod, he didn’t have it in himself to- he just kept crying, heart wrenching sobs that sounded like he was being destroyed. 

“You’re doing amazing, Harley,” He just clutched closer to the person holding him, “You’re doing so good, baby. You know- I’m so proud of you. You’re so smart- You’re helping Tony Stark build cars, and thats so cool- you know how amazing you are right?”

Harley shuddered, closing his eyes tight, his sobs slowing down, “Harley if you could even begin to understand how wonderful I think you are- you make me laugh all the time. You’re so funny and fantastic, and I promise you- whatever happened doesn’t mean anything compared to how amazing you are. I promise you harley.” 

“Okay,” his voice was a gentle rasp, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, baby- you never need to apologize.” 

“I’m tired.” 

“Get some rest, Harley,” he never opened his eyes, just buried his face deeper into the other boys chest, “I’ve got you.” 

“Thank you,” He shouldn’t feel this safe in anyone’s arms but he supposed there was a first time for everything, “So much.” 

And when Tony finally tracked down Harley from the scene in the hall, he found Peter Parker holding a tear stained and resting Harley. 

When he came too, he was in the nurse's office. She informed him that he’d been carried there by Peter and Tony, and swallowed down his mortification. He avoided them for the rest of the school day though, suddenly very very glad that he and Peter had such drastically different schedules. He spent the day wondering what he should do.

He found Tiberius after school, “What are you going to do with those screenshots?” 

“Hmm,” The older boy smirked down at the freshman, “Nothing yet.” 

“So why-” 

“Because I don’t know what I want yet,” He threw an arm around Harley again, maybe trying to project them being casual, but all it served to do was to intimidate him, “But I know that from now on you have to stay on my good side- after all, wouldn’t want your friend to know that if he asked you’d get on your knees instantly.” 

He felt his cheeks burn red with shame and anger, “So-“ 

“So,” Tiberius drawled, “As of now, you’re just going to have to do anything I say- understood?” 

There was so much implied in a word.  _ Understood  _ meant that Harley knew that he had no power.  _ Understood  _ meant that Tiberius could and  _ would _ out him to everyone.  _ Understood _ meant that he would make good on his promise to tell Peter.  _ Understood _ meant that Harley was completely powerless. 

He nodded, the word coming out as a hiss, “Understood.”    
  
  
  


**Harls**

_ Nothing can make this better _

 

**M (ango) J (uice)**

_ You could tell Peter  _

 

**Harls**

_ Oh yes because that would go so well  _

_ ‘Hey peter!! I’m a gay asshole who’s been in love with you since you first smiled at me in elementary school! Please accept my feelings and don’t stop being my friend just because I’m a faggot who’s in love with you!’  _

 

**M (ango) J (uice)**

_ Dont say that word  _

 

**Harls**

_ Sorry I’m just freaking out  _

 

**M (ango) J (uice)**

_ Which is valid- but you know how you can get out of this situation?  _

 

**Harls**

_ How?  _

_ If you say tell peter I’ll cry  _

 

**M (ango) J (uice)**

_ Tell tony.  _

 

**Harls**

_ Bad idea  _

 

**M (ango) J (uice)**

_ Harley  _

_ You need to tell someone who can actually help  _

 

**Harls**

_ MJ I don’t think that’s a good idea  _

 

**M (ango) J (uice)**

_ Why not  _

 

**Harls**

_ Tony would solve this by beating up Tiberius and he’d respond by idk outing me to the entire school and revealing that I’m in love with peter and Peter will be notibly horrified  _

 

**M (ango) J (uice)**

_ You’re an idiot.  _

 

**Harls**

_ I’m being blackmailed and this is how you treat me  _

 

**M (ango) J (uice)**

_ You should  _ **_tell_ ** _ someone.  _

 

**Harls**

_ MJ, I only told you because you caught me crying in the willow tree by the creek and wouldn’t leave me alone on what happened _

 

**M (ango) J (uice)**

_ You need to tell people. He shouldn’t get away with this.  _

 

**Harls**

_ He has all the power right now.  _

 

**M (ango) J (uice)**

_ Please Harley, this screams trouble  _

 

**Harls**

_ Yeah. It does. But I don’t think there’s anything I can do  about it without ruining my life  _

 

**M (ango) J (uice)**

_ No one would care _

 

**Harls**

_ Mom would.  _

 

**M (ango) J (uice)**

_ Oh.  _

 

**Harls**

_ I’m gonna go but!  _

_ Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.  _

  
  
  


“Flash’s been on my ass again,” Harley rolled his eyes as he plopped down next to Ned in their favorite booth at the dinner, “When is he gonna take a hint?” 

“Never,” MJ shook her head, “He’s been doing this since-“ 

“Beginning of eighth grade?”

“Well how can you blame him,” Ned leaned onto his friend, “When Harley’s just so handsome and kind in smart?” 

Harley snorted, shaking his head, “Ned- if anyone’s handsome here it’s you.” 

“Anyway,” MJ rolled her eyes, “Where’s Peter?” 

“Caught up with football- hes really good at it you know.” 

“We  _ know,”  _ MJ deadpanned, dipping her fries into her chocolate shake, “It’s all you’ve been talking about.” 

Ned shot MJ a look, and Harley didn’t even want to know what that was about. Ned shook his head, “He’ll be here a bit later.” 

Harley nodded, looking up and grinning, “Oh hey Betty!”

“Hey Guys,” she grinned, sitting next to MJ with a flip of her perfectly straight and long blonde hair. She fluttered her lashes, “Hey Ned!” 

Harley looked to MJ, shooting a look he hoped read  _ can you believe them?  _

MJ just shrugged,  _ They’re working on it.  _

“He-Hey Betty!” Ned was trying to play cool, “What’s up?” 

She shrugged, motioning for the waiter, but smiled at Ned, “Nothing much- MJ mentioned you guys would be here later today at debate and I have stuff to ask you guys.” 

Harley raises a brow but waited until she had placed an order for a strawberry shake to ask, “Okay- what’s up?” 

“Well,” She smiled her and polite smile at Harley, “For you- I wanted to know if you’d be willing to help out with the school production? I know you’re good at building and cars and stuff-“

“What do I get from it?” 

“My love and affection?” 

“My dearest Betty,” Ned elbowed him in the side, but he just continued to  play flirt, “Why would I get what I already have?” 

Betty, to her credit just laughed, “Okay, okay but in all seriousness I was hoping that you’d help for free?” 

“You’re lucky you’re cute- what show are we doing?”

“Grease!” She turned her attention back to Ned, “I’m going for Sandy- Oh! Ned! You should  _ totally _ try out for Danny Zuko!” 

MJ shot him a look,  _ oh my god is she going to?  _

_ I think she is,  _ he tried to signal with wide eyes. 

“Oh,” Ned looked down at the table, then gestures to himself jokingly, “I don’t think they’d put a boy like me on the stage.” 

Harley winced- he knew Ned didn’t have body issues normally. But he also knew that Ned liked a girl like Betty who was at the very top of the social latter. Betty was perfect, and Ned had said many times that he wasn’t anywhere near good enough for her. 

“Oh you’re probably right,” She shook her head, “If they put you on stage the audience would be blinded by how cute you are and forget to pay attention to the story.” 

Harley made eye contact with MJ, both of them looking like Betty had just said the best think in the world. Ned went redder than Harley thought was physically possible for the boy. Betty, however, just smiled, “Anyway, I better go- but text me Harley.” 

“Bye Guys,” she stood and with a flip of her perfectly blonde hair, she winked at Ned, “Bye Ned.” 

The entire table held a beat of silence. Ned was still bright red, “She thinks I’m cute?” 

“Oh my god,” MJ groaned, the spell that was Betty Briant breaking, “Just ask her out already.” 

“I-“ Ned seemed at a loss for words. 

Harley took a sip of Betty’s strawberry shake, “I think she broke him.”

“She definitely broke him.” 

“She thinks I’m cute,” Ned grinned dreamily. 

“Yes,” MJ nodded, “Yes she does.” 

  
  
  
  


**Goblin boy**

_ Anyways.  _

_ Toecondoms.  _

_ Thoughts? Opinions? Feelings?  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ did u mean _

_ socks _

 

**Please shut the fuck up**

_ This entire friendship is cursed.  _

 

**Nedward**

_ My mind is blown but also why do both you have a footfetish  _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ I’m into whatever Harley’s into ;)  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ oooh harry you’re so hot and rich and stylish take me to your mansion and fuck me  _

 

**Please shut the fuck up**

_ This entire fucking friendship is fucking cursed  _

 

**Nedward**

_ Also is it just me or is Harley a big uhhhhhh  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ Slut?  _

 

**Please shut the fuck up**

_ Whore?  _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ Wench?  _

 

**Nedward**

_ Damn?? I was gonna say flirt?? Why y’all hating on Harley so much?? _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ You hate us because we speak the truth  _

 

**Please shut the fuck up**

_ And the truth is Harley flirts with anything with a heart beat  _

_ He may only be attracted to one gender but he sure flirts with all of them  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ Yep. Girls. So into girls.  _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ :(  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ Oh and harry id let harry fuck me for like no money  _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ ;) _

 

**There’s a Beee**

_ What the fuck is going on here  _

_ I steal Parker’s phone after practice and see this I’m???? What???  _

_ Toecondoms and Harley being a slut. I’m. So. Confused.  _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ SKSKSK WHOS ON PETERS PHONE  _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ what do I care when I’m making plans to fly to New York and toecondoms will be used ;))))) _

 

**There’s a Beee**

_ This is Bucky Barnes  _

 

**Nedward**

_ Oop _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ Oh like you can talk Barnes- I’ve seen texts on Tony’s phone from you that are so much worse than anything on this chat.  _

 

**There’s a Beee**

_ …. _

_ Like what? _

 

**The Mechanic**

_ Lets just say that when you accidentally send a dick pick to your football group chat and not your boyfriend,,,,,,, everyone screen shots  _

 

**Please shut the fuck up**

_ Gross  _

 

**Nedward**

_ OOP  _

 

**Goblin boy**

_ Oof that’s rough buddy  _

 

**There’s a Beee**

_ Fuck  _

  
  
  


Harley liked watching football practice. 

He had no idea how the sport worked, despite Tony’s desperate attempts to teach him even the rules of the game. But  _ damn _ did he like watching practice.

Peter worked harder than god during practice. Not only that, but he looked hotter than god. Seriously, something about seeing Peter Parker- a skinny little science nerd- bolt down the field, a ball in his hand, getting ready to score a homerun or whatever, was hot. It made his face feel hot and his smile more wide just seeing it. 

Though that might have just been his body’s natural reaction to Peter. 

Peter made him smile and blush and grin like a fool because Peter was Peter. He had no idea how Peter hadn’t caught onto the fact that he was in love with him, but Harley was so glad that he hadn’t. Especially because of… recent events he really didn’t want to think about. 

He watched as Peter made another perfect homerun or something, and grinned. He looked happy out there on the field. Practice was going to be over soon, and he was gonna be able to harass Peter about everything and anything- something he hadn’t had the chance to do in a while since Peter was so busy with football and Harley so busy with work and building stuff with Tony. But now he was gonna take Peter out to the diner and they were gonna watch movies after. 

Just to guys being dudes. 

It wasn’t a date. Just a hang out. And it wasn’t a date because he wasn’t out and Peter would never ever like him and he was being threatened and blackmailed or something and  _ oh.  _

Not for the first time, the events of Monday hit hard. 

Don’t focus on it. Don’t focus on it. Don’t focus on it. Don’t think about if. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Don’t focus on it. Don’t focus on it. Don’t think about it. Don’t focus on it. Don’t think about it. 

Don’t focus on how when your mom finds out she’s going to beat you. Don’t think about the disgust on Peters face when he realized that you’re in love with him. Don’t focus on how your dad used to beat you to death and call you fag. Don’t think about how Peter Wong wanna be your friend. Don’t focus on how everything would change. Don’t think about how your life is crumbling around you. 

Don’t focus on it. Don’t think about it. Don’t focus on it. Don’t think about it. Don’t focus on it. Don’t- 

“Harley,” Peters concerned voice broke up his thoughts, and his teary eyes met Peters, “Are you okay?” 

He nodded silently- then shook his head, “Actually Peter- something came up. I have to go home. I’m really sorry.” 

“Oh,” Peters brow was still furrowed, “Are you-“ 

“Gotta go, Pete!” He stood grabbing his bags and walking away, calling over his shoulders, “Well hang out some other time okay!” 

And he left the football field in a rush, going home to a drunk mother. He only hoped Abbie had some place else to stay tonight. 

He ignored the guilt of blowing Peter off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Simon who? 
> 
> This chapter wasn’t beta read, and I didn’t edit so go easy on me. 
> 
> You can hit me up at Peachy-Keener on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Sksks please tell me what y’all think!! 
> 
> You can hit me up at Peachy-Keener on tumblr!


End file.
